This invention relates to a cylcopentadienyl-containing low-valent transition metal catalyst that is useful in polymerizing and co-polymerizing polar and non-polar olefin monomers, and more particularly relates to an in situ reduced Group 4 metal polymerization catalyst that is capable of forming polymers and copolymers of conjugated monomers such as methyl methacrylate (MMA) and styrene.
Catalysts based on early transition metal d0 complexes, such as Ziegler-Natta catalysts, are used extensively for coordination polymerization of nonpolar olefins such as ethylene and propylene. However, due to their highly oxophilic nature, these catalysts typically are incompatible with functionalized vinyl monomers in achieving either insertive polymerization of polar olefins or copolymerization of nonpolar olefins with polar comonomers.
Late transition metal catalysts are less oxophilic; however, most often they effect olefin dimerization or oligomerization rather than polymerization to high molecular weight polymers. Recently, Brookhart and co-workers (J. Am. Chem. Soc., 1996, 118, 267-268) reported examples of late transition metal-catalyzed insertive copolymerizations of nonpolar olefins (ethylene and propylene) with alkyl acrylates to give high molar mass (high molecular weight) polymers. However, activities become significantly lower as the polar comonomer concentration increases and polar groups are only detected at the end of polymer chain branches. Polymerization of olefins containing functional groups in a position remote from the vinyl group by early transition metal catalysts has been reported as have been very oxophilic catalysts such as lanthanocene and zirconocene to catalyze polymerization of polar monomers such as MMA or lactones through a Michael addition mechanism.
Crystalline vinyl aromatic polymers such as syndiotactic polystyrene have been produced from single-site or metallocene catalysts. EP 0 421 659 describes production of syndiotactic polystyrene using a mono-cyclopentadienyl complexed transition metal catalyst in combination with a non-coordinating anion such as a perfluoro borane or borate.
Polymers of polar vinyl monomers, such as MMA, are well known and typically are produced through a radical polymerization mechanism. Radical polymerization processes may have high polymerization activity for functionalized olefins, but usually require high pressure, produce broad molecular weight distribution resins, and do not control stereoregularity. Single-site catalysts, such as those based on a cylcopentadienyl ligand complexed with a transition metal, polymerize olefins with controllable molecular weights and stereoregularity and with narrow molecular weight distributions. However, these single-site catalysts typically do not polymerize functionalized olefins or copolymerize a functionalized with non-functionalized olefins.
Copolymerization of polar monomers with olefins using transition metal complexes is reviewed by Boffa and Novak, Chem. Rev. 2000, 100, 1479-1493, incorporated by reference herein.
Soga et al., Macromolecules, 1994, 27, 7938-7940, report formation of a syndio-rich atactic polymer of MMA using a metallocene cationic complex Cp2Zr(CH3)+B(C6F5)4xe2x88x92 in toluene in the required presence of diethyl zinc. Also, Chen et al. J. Am. Chem. Soc., 1998, 120, 6287-6305, incorporated herein by reference, reported MMA polymerization using a binuclear {Cp2Zr(CH3)}2CH3+-type catalyst using a living group transfer process mechanism and not coordinative polymerization.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,616,748 describes formation of a neutral reduced metal titanium cyclopentadienyl complex using a lithium alkyl reducing agent, but does not describe combinations with non-coordinating anions or use as a polymerization catalyst for polar and nonpolar olefins.
Our invention relates to a catalyst system that is capable of polymerizing polar and non-polar olefins. Examples of polar/nonpolar copolymers may be stereoregular as well as containing regions of alternating monomer polar/nonpolar units.
In one aspect of this invention, a monocyclopentadienyl transition metal metallocene combined with a non-coordinating cocatalyst anion is reduced in situ with a suitable reducing agent such as zinc metal to form an active olefin polymerization catalyst system capable of polymerizing and copolymerizing both polar and nonpolar olefins.
In another aspect of this invention, a monocylcopentadienyl-containing Group 4 metal complex in combination with a non-coordinating borate anion is reduced in situ with a metallic reducing agent such as zinc to form an active olefin polymerization catalyst.
In another aspect of the invention, stereoregular copolymers of polar and nonpolar olefins are formed. In other aspect of the invention styrene and methylmethacrylate are polymerized to crystalline polymers and copolymerized to isotactic copolymers containing 10 mol % or more of methylmethacrylate monomer units. These and other aspects of this invention are described and claimed herein.
Polar copolymers generally are useful as barrier materials for packaging; have improved adhesioin/paintability/wetability characteristics; have functionalization points for grafting, coating, and lamination; may be blend compatibilizers for multilayered structures; may be a replacement for halogen-coating polymers, and have improved processing and mechanical properties.
A catalyst system useful to polymerize and co-polymerize polar and non-polar olefin monomers is formed by in situ reduction with a reducing agent of a catalyst precursor comprising
{Cp*MRRxe2x80x2n}+{A}xe2x88x92
wherein Cp* is a cyclopentadienyl or substituted cyclopentadienyl moiety; M is an early transition metal; R is a C1-C20 hydrocarbyl; Rxe2x80x2 are independently selected from hydride, C1-C20 hydrocarbyl, SiRxe2x80x33, NRxe2x80x32, ORxe2x80x3, SRxe2x80x3, GeRxe2x80x33, and SnRxe2x80x33 containing groups (Rxe2x80x3=C1-C10 hydrocarbyl); n is an integer selected to balance the oxidation state of M; and A is a suitable non-coordinating anionic cocatalyst or precursor. This catalyst system may form stereoregular olefin polymers including syndiotactic polymers of styrene and methylmethacrylate and isotactic copolymers of polar and nonpolar olefin monomers such as methylmethacrylate and styrene.
This invention describes early transition metal catalyst systems that are capable of polymerizing and co-polymerizing olefin-containing monomers which may be polar or nonpolar. These catalyst systems combine an ability to polymerize monomers in a stereoregular manner by an apparent insertive polymerization mechanism with a stabilization of the normal oxophilic character of early transition metal catalysts to permit polymerization of polar monomers. Also these catalyst systems may polymerize olefin monomers that are functionalized with polar groups that typically poison conventional early transition metal catalysts.
It is believed that at least for many polymerizations described in this invention, an intermediate is formed containing the transition metal species and an olefin polymer chain into which olefin monomer inserts to extend the polymer chain. This xe2x80x9cinsertivexe2x80x9d polymerization typically forms stereospecific polymers. For example, homopolymerization of a polar monomer such as MMA according to this invention typically will form syndiotactic polymer, and copolymerization of a polar and nonpolar monomers (e.g., MMA and styrene) forms co-isotactic copolymers. As used for this invention, syndiotactic polymer refers to a polyolefin backbone polymer with a majority of substituents in alternating stereopositions. Such syndiotactic stereo microstructure is observed as racemic (r) triads in 13C nuclear magnetic resonance (NMR) spectroscopy. In an isotactic (or, for a copolymer, a co-isotactic) polymer, the majority of substituents are located in one stereoposition and this microstructure is observed as meso (m) triads in 13C NMR spectroscopy.
The catalyst systems of this invention are based on an in situ reduced low-valent monocyclopentadienyl complex that does not exhibit a sufficient oxophilic character to prevent polar monomer polymerization. Useful catalyst systems include early transition metal materials that have been charge balanced with a suitable anionic co-catalyst and reduced to a lower oxidation state using a suitable reducing agent.
As used in this invention, a transition metal is complexed with a cyclopentadienyl moiety to form a catalyst precursor. Preferably, a neutral transition metal precursor is complexed with a cylcopentadienyl structure represented as:
Cp*MRRxe2x80x2n
wherein Cp* is a cyclopentadienyl or substituted cyclopentadienyl moiety; M is an early transition metal such as a Group 4 transition metal; R is a C1-C20 hydrocarbyl substituent suitable for insertive polymerization; Rxe2x80x2 are independently selected from hydride, C1-C20 hydrocarbyl, SiR3, NRxe2x80x32, ORxe2x80x3, SRxe2x80x3, GeRxe2x80x33, and SnRxe2x80x33 containing groups with Rxe2x80x3=C1-C10 hydrocarbyl; and n is an integer selected to balance the oxidation state of M.
In this invention, hydrocarbyl groups include alkyl, aryl, alkylaryl, arylalkyl, and alkenyl (such as vinylic) groups, and further may be cyclic or acyclic.
Early transition metals include Groups 3, 4, 5, and 6 (new IUPAC nomenclature) and lanthanide metals and particularly include Group 4 metal species (e.g., titanium, zirconium, and hafnium) with titanium in the +4 formal oxidation state (TiIV) as the preferred transition metal useful in this invention.
For the preferable Group 4 transition metal, such as titanium, in the +4 formal oxidation state, a neutral transition metal precursor is complexed with a cylcopentadienyl structure represented as:
Cp*MRRxe2x80x22
wherein Cp, R, Rxe2x80x2 are as defined above.
To form the catalyst system of this invention, a precursor is formed by reaction with a non-coordinating co-catalyst (A) to form a Cp*M cation charge balanced with the co-catalyst anion to form a catalyst precursor structure represented as:
{Cp*MRRxe2x80x2n}+{A}xe2x88x92
wherein Cp* is a cyclopentadienyl or substituted cyclopentadienyl moiety; M is an early transition metal; R is a C1-C20 hydrocarbyl; Rxe2x80x2 are independently selected from hydride, C1-C20 hydrocarbyl, SiR3, NRxe2x80x32, ORxe2x80x3, SRxe2x80x3, GeRxe2x80x33, and SnRxe2x80x33 containing groups (Rxe2x80x3=C1-C10 hydrocarbyl); n is an integer selected to balance the oxidation state of M; and A is a suitable non-coordinating anionic cocatalyst.
Typically, a Group 4 transition metal Cp*M complex is reacted with a non-coordinating co-catalyst (A) to form a Cp*M cation charge balanced with the co-catalyst anion to form a catalyst precursor structure represented as:
{Cp*MIVRRxe2x80x2}+{A}xe2x88x92
To produce the catalyst systems useful in this invention, the Cp-containing catalyst precursor is reduced with a reducing agent in situ to form what is believed to be a Cp*M complex containing a transition metal that has been reduced from its highest oxidation state to form a complex capable of polymerizing olefins.
A preferable catalyst precursor includes TiIV with R and Rxe2x80x2 selected as methyl, as represented below:
{Cp*TiIVMe2}+{A}xe2x88x92
If the transition metal is titanium, the substituent R is methyl, and the reducing agent is zinc metal, resulting complex (assumed to be Cp*TiIII) may be formed according to the following proposed reaction scheme: 
In more detail, early transition metals useful in this invention preferably are Group 4 metals and most preferably titanium. As used in this invention, Cp* is a cyclopentadienyl or substituted cyclopentadienyl group capable of forming a complex with an early transition metal. There may be up to five independently selected substituents per cyclopentadienyl moiety. Substituents onto the cyclopentadienyl may include C1-C20 alkyl or aryl groups, which may be acyclic or cyclic, together with compatible heteroatom-containing groups such as groups containing silicon, nitrogen, and phosphorus. Substituents may be alkyl such as methyl, ethyl, propyl, isopropyl, butyl and the like; or aryl such as phenyl or a phenyl substituted with one or more alkyl or aryl groups; or an alkyl substituted with aryl groups. Substituted cyclopentadienyl groups may form cyclic structures such as indenyl or fluorenyl which also may be substituted with similar compatible groups. A preferable Cp* is cyclopentadienyl.
Ligands (R and Rxe2x80x2) on the Cp*M complex preferably are C1-C20 hydrocarbons and most preferably C1-C4 hydrocarbyl. Since the most preferred ligand in the final catalyst system material is methyl, preferably at least one ligand in the precursor complexes is methyl or a ligand which may be replaced by methyl during the catalyst formation process. For example, if the initial ligand on the transition metal is a halide such as chloride, reaction with a MAO or MMAO cocatalyst typically exchanges the halide to methyl as part of the activation process.
Co-catalysts useful in this invention typically are selected from non-coordinating anions or precursors thereof. A non-coordinating anion will balance the charge of a transition metal-containing cation, but will not react with the cation to form a separate neutral species. Thus, the non-coordinating anion will be displaced during polymer formation.
Typically suitable co-catalysts include boron-containing materials such as borates and boranes, and particularly include perfluoro substituted borates and boranes. Other suitable co-catalysts may be formed from aluminate species. Perfluoroarylboranes, such as tris(pentafluorophenyl)borane, B(C6F5)3(FAB), tris (2,2xe2x80x2,2xe2x80x3-nonafluorbiphenyl)borane (PBB), tris(xcex2-perfluoronaphthyl)borane (PNB) are preferable co-catalyst anion precursors. The most preferable perfluoroarylboranes cocatalyst precursor is PBB. Although usually not preferred in this for the catalyst systems of this invention, use of methylaluminoxane (MAO) or modified methylaluminoxane (MMAO) as a co-catalyst typically converts a halide substituent in a Cp* complex to the preferred methyl group substituent. Borate salts also may be used as cocatalysts such as trityl (Ph3C+) salts of perfluorophenyl borates. A variety of suitable cocatalysts are described by Chen and Marks, Chem. Rev. 2000, 100, 1391-1434, incorporated by reference herein.
Oxygen or water scavengers including aluminum alkyls such as triisobutylaluminum may be used in combination with the catalyst systems of this invention.
Although Cp*TiIII is believed to be formed in the catalyst systems of this invention, it was found that the TiIII compounds, Cp*TiIIIMe2 and CpTiIII(CH2Ph)2, are unstable in solution at room temperature without the presence of a co-catalyst during reduction. As soon as a cocatalyst such as MAO, B(C6F5)3, PBB, or Ph3C+B(C6F5)4xe2x88x92 is added to a preformed TiIII compound, decomposition occurs immediately even in the presence of Zn, and the solution obtained displays no catalytic activity for MMA or styrene polymerization. Thus, in a preferred method to produce the catalyst system of this invention, a neutral transition metal metallocene precursor, such as Cp*TiMe3 is reacted with a cocatalyst, such as trityl perfluorophenyl borate (Ph3C+B(C6F5)4xe2x88x92), either prior to, or simultaneously with, contact with a reducing agent such as zinc metal. Either procedure is considered to be an in situ reduction of a metallocenelanionic co-catalyst precursor according to this invention. Typically, the reaction of the metallocene precursor with the co-catalyst occurs in a suitable solvent or diluent that, preferably, is inert to the reactants. A suitable liquid diluent is toluene, although other hydrocarbons or substituted hydrocarbons may be used.
The in situ reduction of the metallocene/anionic co-catalyst precursor typically is performed at ambient temperatures, but may be conducted at any temperature at which the reduction occurs at a reasonable rate and at which the reactants and products are stable. Typical reduction temperatures are from about 0 to 50xc2x0 C. and normally are about 15 to 30xc2x0 C. Reaction times may range from a few minutes to a few hours and typically are from about 30 minutes to about three hours. The in situ reduction may occur in an diluent or solvent such as toluene or other liquid hydrocarbon or substituted hydrocarbon.
Suitable reducing agents typically are metals or metal alloys that are capable of reducing a transition metal to a lower oxidation state and particularly of reducing a Group 4 transition metal in a +4 oxidation state to a lower (e.g., +3) oxidation state. The preferable metallic reducing agent useful in this invention is zinc metal which typically is in the form of a fine powder. Other reducing agents include Znxe2x80x94Cu, Znxe2x80x94Ag, Mg, Ca, Na, Sn, Na/Hg, K/Hg, and Mg/Hg. Other materials considered in this invention to be suitable reducing agents of this invention are alkali or alkaline earth metal aromatic salts such as Na+Arxe2x88x92 and Mg+2Arxe2x88x922, where Ar is an aromatic moiety.
Although the reducing agent, such as zinc is necessary to stabilize the catalyst system during reduction, it has been observed that presence of the reducing agent is not necessary during polymerization.
In catalyst systems of this invention, the {Cp*TiIIIMe}+ moiety formed is very open sterically and thus favors binding of functionalized olefins to the metal center through what is believed to be xcex74 coordination (avoiding catalyst poisoning as shown in Eq. 1), 
whereas more crowded {Cpxe2x80x2Ti(X)Me}+ type (e.g., X=Cpxe2x80x2, {Cpxe2x80x22TiMe}+; X=Me, {Cpxe2x80x2TiMe2}+; or X=N(tBu), {CGCTiMe}+) structures are not as suitable for multiple xcex74 MMA binding.
The TiIII compound, Cp*TiIIICl2, activated with MAO in the presence of Zn is active for MMA polymerization but produces an amorphous poly(methylmethacrylate) (a-PMMA). Polymerization of MMA or copolymerization of styrene with MMA catalyzed by this catalyst is much slower than by the Cp*TiMe3/Ph3C+B(C6F5)4xe2x88x92/Zn system of this invention and does not produce isotactic (co-iso) copolymer product.
The catalysts of this invention may produce both homopolymers and copolymers of polar and nonpolar monomers. According to this invention, copolymers are polymers containing more than one monomer and include terpolymers. A particularly useful copolymer of this invention contains a nonpolar monomer such as styrene and a polar monomer such as MMA.
Monomers useful to form the polymers and copolymers of this invention include both polar and nonpolar olefin species containing from 2 to about 20 carbon atoms. Typically, polar monomers contain other atoms such as oxygen, nitrogen, sulfur, and halides in addition to an olefinic carbon-carbon double bond. The most typical polar monomers contain oxygen or nitrogen such as unsaturated acids including acrylic acid, methacrylic acid, and their derivatives such as acrylates (e.g., methylmethacrylate (MMA) methyl acrylate, butyl acrylate, and butyl methacrylate); vinyl esters (e.g., vinyl acetate, methyl 3-butenonate, methyl 4-pentenoate); unsaturated anhydrides (e.g., maleic anhydride; succinic anhydride); vinyl chloride; vinyl amides; vinyl amines; acrylonitrile; polar group functionalized norbornenes, and the like. Other examples of polar monomers include xcex1,xcex2-unsaturated carbonyl compounds such as carboxylic acids, anhydrides and esters, amides and ketones. A preferable polar monomer used in this invention is MMA.
Suitable nonpolar olefins include ethylene and alpha-olefins (e.g., propylene, 1-butene, 1-pentene, 1-hexene, 4-methylpentene-1, 1-heptene, 1-octene, 1-nonene, 1-decene, and the like); internal olefins (e.g., 2-butene); and cyclic olefins (e.g., cyclopentene, cyclohexene, norbornene, and the like); together with dienes (e.g., butadiene, isoprene, 1,5-hexadiene, and the like). Preferable non-polar olefins include C4-C20 conjugated dienes such as butadiene and isoprene; aromatic vinyl species such as styrene and divinyl benzene; norbornene; together with alkyl and aryl substituted derivatives thereof. A preferable nonpolar monomer used in this invention is a vinyl aromatic and preferably is styrene.
Catalyst preparation according to this invention should be under oxygen-free and water-free conditions as known in the art. Also, transfer of catalyst to a polymerization reactor should be carried out in an oxygen-free and water-free environment. Monomers used in polymerization should be purified to the extent necessary to remove detrimental contaminants known to the art such as oxygen, water, sulfides, and the like.
The catalysts of this invention may be used directly in solution or slurry polymerization systems. If desired, the catalysts may be supported onto inert materials such as silica, alumina, or silica/alumina as known in the art. Supported catalyst systems are preferable in bulk and gas-phase polymerization techniques.
Typically, sufficient amounts of catalyst or catalyst component are used for the reactor system and process conditions selected. In a polymerization according to this invention, a measured quantity of catalyst material in a solvent or suspension is introduced in a controlled manner to a polymerization vessel. The amount of catalyst will depend upon the activity of the specific catalyst chosen.
Irrespective of the polymerization or copolymerization process employed, polymerization or copolymerization should be carried out at temperatures sufficiently high to ensure reasonable polymerization or copolymerization rates and avoid unduly long reactor residence times, but not so high as to cause catalyst deactivation or polymer degradation. Generally, temperatures range from about 0xc2x0 C. to about 120xc2x0 C. with a range of from about 20xc2x0 C. to about 95xc2x0 C. being preferred from the standpoint of attaining good catalyst performance and high production rates. A preferable polymerization range according to this invention is about 50xc2x0 C. to about 80xc2x0 C.
Olefin polymerization or copolymerization according to this invention is carried out at monomer pressures of about atmospheric or above. Generally, monomer pressures range from about 20 to about 600 psi (140 to 4100 kPa), although in vapor phase polymerizations or copolymerizations, monomer pressures should not be below the vapor pressure at the polymerization or copolymerization temperature of the alpha-olefin to be polymerized or copolymerized.
The polymerization or copolymerization time will generally range from about 1/2 to several hours in batch processes with corresponding average residence times in continuous processes. Polymerization or copolymerization times ranging from about 1 to about 4 hours are typical in autoclave-type reactions. In slurry processes, the polymerization or copolymerization time can be regulated as desired. Polymerization or copolymerization times ranging from about 1/2 to several hours are generally sufficient in continuous slurry processes.
Monomer structures also are important for polymerization and copolymerization. Except for MMA and styrene, other monomers with conjugation such as butadiene and isoprene also are active, whereas monomers without conjugation susceptible to classical cationic polymerization processes such as vinyl ether and vinyl acetate typically are not active. This observation indicates that the polymerization does not proceed by a classical cationic pathway. GPC-derived weight average molecular weight (Mw) and molecular weight distribution (Mw/Mn) data for PMMA, PS, and copolymers obtained using the present catalysts also indicate typical single site Ziegler-Natta catalyzed copolymer products. Based on these observations and the 1H NMR end-group analysis for both homopolymer and copolymer products, a 2,1-insertion mechanistic polymerization scheme can be proposed for the present systems (Eqs. 2-1 and 2-2, below). It is believed that syndio- or co-iso-regulation comes from the prohibited insertion of head-to-tail monomer binding. Detection of minimal or no 1,2-insertion product (polymer chains with terminal end groups) is a evidence of xcex74 monomer binding because such a 1,2-insertion is blocked by the second coordinated double bond, such as Cxe2x95x90O for MMA or xcex72 Ph for styrene. 
NMR analysis of the polymer chain end groups (400 MHz, 21xc2x0 C., in toluene-d8) shows a chemical shift (xcex4) of 6.03 for syndiotactic polystyrene (s-PS) and xcex4 6.35 for syndiotactic poly-MMA (s-PMMA) corresponding to the internal vinyl end group proton chemical shifts. No terminal vinyl end groups (xcx9cxcex44.8) are detected for either indicating less than 1 mol % present. This indicates that both s-PMMA and s-PS are produced via 2,1-insertion (Eq. 2), not via 1,2-insertion (Eq. 3). The MMA homopolymer with internal vinyl end groups is reported here for the first time.
MMA polymerization rates are slightly higher than those of styrene as observed in Examples 1 and 2. With a 1:1 MMA:styrene feed ratio, large amounts of s-PMMA are obtained instead of copolymer (Example 3) which is consistent with a faster rate of MMA polymerization. This results in the decrease of MMA concentration with increasing reaction times. Thus, in a typical polymerization, copolymers of differing incorporated MMA to styrene ratios are produced. High MMA incorporated copolymer can be obtained by limited conversion procedures, and the MMA percentage incorporation can be controlled by the ratio of the feed MMA and styrene. Limited conversion experiments should be able to control the copolymerization to produce higher MMA incorporated copolymers. Small amounts of amorphous polystyrene (a-PS) usually are obtained, presumably from the product catalyzed by the incomplete reduced TiIV residue or {Cp*TiIII(MMA)Me}+ complexes. This is confirmed by the observation that the non-aged or non-Zn reduced Cp*TiMe3/Ph3C+B(C6F5)4xe2x88x92-mediated styrene polymerization at room temperature produces large amounts of a-PS. The reason for the atactic product may be that, compared with the very open {Cp*TiMe}+ structure, the {Cp*Ti(X)Me}+ type complexes (X=Me, {Cp*TiIVMe2}+ or X=MMA, {Cp*TiIII(xcex72-MMA)Me}+) is structurally too congested to adopt multiple styrene xcex74 coordination.
Cp*TiIVMe3 activated by a suitable cocatalyst has been extensively studied for styrene polymerization and is thought to be reduced to a TiIII species during aging. Without any reductant in the system but with sufficient aging time, the TiIV species slowly undergo reduction to TiIII, indicated by a color change from red to dark brown or dark green and broadening of the Cp* ligand proton signals in the NMR spectra. TiIII (d1) species also are detected by ESR analysis. The species, {Cp*TiIII(PMe3)2Me}+, isolated from the addition of excess PMe3 to the aged solution of Cp*TiMe3/B(C6F5)3 also has been observed. In the present experiments, the aging reduction of TiIV to TiIII affords only low activity species for MMA polymerization (Comparison Run A). However, metallic Zn was found to accelerate such a reduction and, presumably, also to stabilize the low-valent species. The more complicated 1H NMR spectrum of an aged catalyst solution compared to that of a Zn-treated catalyst solution may be due to more rapid decomposition of the catalyst in the absence of Zn. The catalyst after Zn treatment is more active for styrene and MMA homopolymerizations as well as styrene/MMA copolymerization. Once a polymerization is initiated, neither the rate nor polymer properties are sensitive to the presence or absence or residual metallic Zn.
Either the PMMA or PS produced from homopolymerization is syndiotactic (Table 1, Ex. 1 and 2). Unlike radical, anionic, or cationic copolymerizations that produce non-steroregulated random copolymers, i.e., copolymers consisting of all three possible styrene-MMA-styrene (or MMA-styrene-MMA) triad microstructures (co-sydio; co-hetero; and co-iso), the {Cp*TiIIIMe}+ mediated copolymerization of styrene with MMA using the catalyst systems of this invention typically produces mainly a co-iso random copolymer product, while a co-hetero structure hardly is detected. The MMA incorporation ratio is indicated by the PS orthophenyl proton low field shift ratio (xcx9cxcex4 6.5 ppm for homo PS and xcx9cxcex4 7.2 ppm for styrene/MMA copolymer) due to the interaction of PS ortho-phenyl protons and PMMA ester groups.
Copolymers of vinyl aromatic monomers such as styrene and acrylate monomers such as methyl methacrylate may be formed using the catalysts of this invention under typical polymerization conditions. These polymeric materials include isotactic copolymers of styrene and MMA with MMA incorporation ranging from up to 2 to up to 30 mol percent or more. More particularly, these isotactic copolymers comprise from about 2 to about 15 mol % of MMA and may contain about 4 to about 12 mol % MMA. A typical isotactic copolymer of styrene and MMA of this invention contains about 10 mol % of MMA. Observation of an isotactic microstructure of these copolymers indicates substantial regions of alternating styrene/MMA copolymer. Quantities of amorphous polystyrene also may be combined with the styrene/MMA copolymer product of this invention.
Typical molecular weights of polymers of this invention may range from about 1000 to about 100,000 or above, and preferably are from about 30,000 to about 90,000
Fractions of polymer formed using the catalysts and techniques described in this invention, may be separated by dissolving the total amount of polymer in a suitable solvent such as toluene and then selectively precipitating fractions of polymer containing decreasing portions of polar monomer with a suitable antisolvent such as methanol.